Kraven the Hunter (episode)
Kraven the Hunter is the fourth episode of the second season of Ultimate Spider-Man. This episode marks the first appearance of the villian Kraven the Hunter. Synopsis White Tiger is forced to face her origins after infamous hunter, Kraven the Hunter, arrives to collect the White Tiger Amulet. Now, Ava taps into the uncontrollable power of the amulet to extract revenge on the man that took her father away while Spider-Man attempts to save her from herself. Plot Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, and Iron Fist are running on rooftops while they are hunted by White Tiger. She easily defeats everyone but Spider-Man, and the web-slinger reveals it is a training session led by White Tiger after he is defeated. However, White Tiger continues to attack and her amulet grows brighter until her personality and appearance change. She then quickly flees, but the others follow her to Little Italy. White Tiger easily defeats the others, but Spider-Man pretends to be Principal Coulson to snap her out of her frenzy. She has no past recollection of the events and that she heard beating drums followed by a white haze. The others head home as the drum player states to himself that White Tiger will be his greatest prize. The next day, while waiting for Sam's cooking, Ava acts weird by drinking a carton of milk and scratching Peter's bedroom. Spider-Man follows her, but she tells him to stay out of it and vanishes. The web-slinger tells the others to follow her while he goes to find answers. However, the trio are ambushed and sedated. Spider-Man arrives at the Principal's office where he tells Coulson and Nick Fury that White Tiger has changed. Coulson explains that the White Tiger Amulet is powerful and Ava disciplines herself to avoid unleashing the true power like her father and grandfather before her. Spider-Man suggests contacting her father for help, but Fury tells him to bring White Tiger in, but Spider-Man tells him they'll take care of her. Spider-Man swings into New York when he tries to contact his team, but they don't respond. He traces them via the communicator to Central Park. As soon as he arrives, White Tiger ambushes him telling him to leave. Spider-Man follows her to the docks where their friends are tied in a boat. White Tiger heads to save them, but Spider-Man pushes her off course when a net opens. Kraven the Hunter complimants Spider-Man's survival instinct as he reveals himself and orders Spider-Man to takes his comrades and flee, but he refuses. White Tiger exclaims that Kraven hunted her father and now she will have her revenge. Spider-Man, confused, asks for clarification and White Tiger answers by stating he took her father's life. Kraven throws bombs at th duo, but they avoid it. Spider-Man leaps onto the boat and tries to get the others to wake up, but he leaves them after realizing they are fine, only sleeping. White Tiger ferociously slices at Kraven, but he punches her back as Spider-Man shoots web balls at him. The hunter uses a shield to block all of the web-slinger's strikes. Kraven starts taunting by exclaiming that White Tiger will never be as good as her father as he strikes at her with an invisible two-sided spear. He chases her to the forest where several traps target her and bribes her into giving the amulet, but she refuses. White Tiger leaps into the air and destroys all of Kraven's arrows after Spider-Man distracts him, but she orders him to keep his distance as she violently attacks. Kraven rips a tree from the ground and prepares to strike, but Spider-Man web-slings White Tiger back. The duo flee as the hunter throws bombs after them. Spider-Man shoots and one of Kraven's noise making bombs goes off long enough for them to hide under a bridge that Kraven passes while looking. White Tiger tells Spider-Man he wouldn't understand and he pleads to help him understand. White Tiger explains that Kraven collects tribal magic and weapons from around the world which is why the drums affected her. She states he's only wanted the amulet and hunted her father for it, but he passed the amulet to her and it is her duty to protect it and keep the tiger side calm. However, she reveals she doesn't want to control it and use it for her vengence. White Tiger tells Spider-Man he wouldn't understand before leaving, but the web-slinger exclaims he does. White Tiger heads into the Central Park Zoo where arrows attack her from the bushes. She leaps toward the bushes, but it is a machine and Kraven leaps from a building to strike. Kraven slices with his two-sided spear while taunting White Tiger further by calling her a coward and weaker than her father. She tries to kick him, but he catches her foot and throws her onto a cage. He reveals he killed her father and grandfather and White Tiger attacks in fury but he slices her belt off and presses a button. The ground collapses and White Tiger falls into a pit rimmed with spikes. Spider-Man web-slings her to safety as White Tiger's frenzy vanishes. White Tiger tells Spider-Man it is over as she has lost her power. Kraven jumps onto the roof wearing the amulet, the tiger side unleashed. Spider-Man takes White Tiger and they flee to the woods with Kraven pursuing relentlessly. Spider-Man knocks him to the ground and asks White Tiger to help. She exclaims she is nothing without the amulet, but Spider-Man tells her that controlling the power made her the bravest person he ever met and her quick thinking and strategy could help them. Kraven jumps onto the branch and transforms into a White Tiger. Spider-Man and White Tiger reenter the zoo and Spider-Man tosses White Tiger to the side as Kraven slams into him. The two fall into a play pen where white tigers reside. The two white tigers chase after Spider-Man after he places a device on Kraven's back. White Tiger reveals herself as the device webs Kraven up. She lunges but Kraven jumps back. However, White Tiger had stolen the amulet and Kraven reverts back to his human self. White Tiger calls the tigers off and Kraven wonders how she could have controlled that much power. She answers by stating her father taught her and orders the tigers to end Kraven. Spider-Man leaps in front of the hunter and tells White Tiger to stop the attack. Kraven calls White Tiger weak, but with the potential to be great if she could harness the power. Spider-Man webs him up again and White Tiger tells him that she wants revenge for taking her father away forever and he wouldn't understand. Spider-Man tells her that he does, by talking about Ben Parker's murder. He tells her that she could choose who she wants to be: Kraven or her father. The two walk away to contact SHIELD, but Kraven escapes with a sword and prepares to attack, but the duo easily knock him out and tie him to a tree. Spider-Man exclaims how he was great, but White Tiger reminds him by asking about the others' whereabouts. Later, White Tiger thanks Spider-Man for having confidence and he tells her that her father will be proud and she says the same about his uncle. The two hug, but a red dot appears on White Tiger. Nova is revealed to be the source and he asks if she is still crazy. White Tiger lunges at him while Nova flees and Spider-Man records it on Nova's phone. Voice Cast *Drake Bell: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Caitlyn Taylor Love: White Tiger/Ava Ayala *Logan Miller: Nova/Sam Alexander *Greg Cipes: Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Ogie Banks: Power Man/Luke Cage *Chi McBride: Nick Fury *[[]]: Kraven the Hunter *[[]]: Phil Coulson Note *Aunt May appears, but has no lines. Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes